


Looking from the outside in

by Clace7



Series: Random Woso One-shots [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clace7/pseuds/Clace7
Summary: Fridolina Rolfö doesn't know how to feel when her two best friends start dating.
Relationships: Pernille Harder/Magdalena Eriksson
Series: Random Woso One-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911358
Kudos: 28





	Looking from the outside in

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Sorry I was really busy with school and finals that I didn't have any time to write. I had this idea swirling around in my head for a while so I decided to actually do it. Plus I love Frido so why would I not want to write about her. I had some other ideas for moments from other players' perspectives, so if I feel like it I might write them and add to this. My other story will probably be updated in the next few weeks. As always feel free to leave comments, especially if you want to talk about how amazing Frido is.

The game had just ended. Thankfully they won on a brace from the star, Pernille Harder. Sweat drips down Fridolina Rolfö’s face as she sluggishly makes her way into the Linköping dressing room. She pushes her long blonde hair which had started falling out of her ponytail back behind her ear. Quickly, she gathers her stuff hoping to get out fast. Normally she stays a little bit chatting to various teammates, but now she wants to get home and shower before Magda. Normally she drives with her teammates, Magda and Pernille, but this week she made a bunch of excuses about needing to be at the club early to avoid riding with them. 

Just as she is about to head out Magda stops her “Are we still on for dinner and the Manchester United game tonight?” 

Frido freezes in her tracks. She has totally forgotten it was Sunday. Every Sunday Frido, Magda, and Pernille make dinner and watch the Premier League together. Normally it took place at Magda and Frido’s apartment. 

Frido and Magda go way back to when they met at a U-15 Sweden camp so it was a no-brainer when they both moved to Linköping at the same time that they moved in together. Within the first few weeks, they both quickly became friends with Pernille even though she is from their rival country Denmark. Although Magda always seemed to be a little closer to the Dane than Frido ever did.

At first, she chalked it up to be that both of them were just a little bit more of football nerds than she was. But then she started to notice things. The way they looked at each other. How Magda would be way more concerned when Pernille went down on the pitch than when she would. The constant need to be touching each other. Frido wasn’t one to shy away from physical contact and loved cuddling up on the couch with the two of them while they watched football, but they were just different. 

It was only about three months ago that she realized what it all means. They are in love with each other. Now, neither of them knew it until last weekend. But by this point, the whole team had noticed it. Surprisingly, Pernille was the one to admit it. 

Frido is over the moon happy for them but she doesn’t know where that leaves her. It has always been the three of them. Kind of like the three musketeers. She doesn’t really know why she’s been avoiding them, but she thinks it’s because she’s just afraid to lose their friendship. 

“Um, yeah. I’ll be there. Wouldn’t miss it,” she finally replies after a long pause. 

“Great, Pernille wanted tacos if that’s ok with you,” Magda responds. 

“Tacos sounds great!” Frido exclaims knowing Magda makes the best around. 

“Alright, Pernille and I will stop on our way back to pick up some groceries.” 

“See you soon.” 

Frido hops in the shower as soon as she’s in the apartment hoping the burning water will wash away any worries she has about later. 

“It’s just Magda and Pernille. It’s not like it’s going to be really any different other than the fact that they can kiss now,” she tells herself trying to boost her confidence. “This is what you wanted for them. You were the one that encouraged Pernille to go for it.” 

Now that she has talked herself up, she feels as though she might be ready for tonight. There are still some reserves but she isn’t as nervous as before. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she makes her way to the kitchen to await the arrival of Magda and Pernille.

Just as she goes to sit down at the table to scroll through Instagram while she waits, she hears the creak of the front door opening. The pair walk in with groceries hanging off their arms kicking the door shut behind them. 

“That’s a lot of groceries. Did you buy the whole store?” Frido asks. 

“No, tacos just require a lot of ingredients. Ok,” Magda says, faking offense. 

Pernille turns to her girlfriend “Why don’t you hop in the shower first and then when you get out I can hop in and you can work on dinner?” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Magda leans in giving Pernille a quick kiss on the cheek before heading off in the direction of the bathroom. 

Frido looks away feeling as though she is intruding on a personal moment even though it’s just a cheek kiss. 

Pernille slides in the chair next to Frido at the kitchen table. “I feel like I haven’t seen you all week. Magda said you were going in early to work on stuff everyday. If you want I could come in early and help you?” 

Frido had been going in early and working on her freekicks trying to develop a new aspect to her game, but she had only started doing it to avoid the couple. Debating in her head, she questions if she should take Pernille up on her offer. Pernille is the best at freekicks on the team, but Magda would probably also come along and she doesn’t know how she feels about hanging out with both of them at the same time yet.   
Her motivation to improve as a player wins out as she says “I’d love that. Thanks!”

The two continue to catch up on all the stuff that she missed out on from their rides to and from practice, their usual coffee outing which Frido skipped complaining about being too tired to go, and the night where Pernille invited Frido, and Magda over for monopoly which Frido also made up some lame excuse not to go. Pernille is in the middle of an elaborate story about how Magda was getting really pissed that Pernille was winning monopoly, and how Magda flipped the board sending the pieces everywhere before storming off. 

A laugh escapes Frido’s mouth as she imagines Magda’s angry face she gets when she loses. A wave of loneliness crashes over Frido as she realizes how much she missed playing board games with the two of them and just simple things like having someone to go to training with. Sure she was friends with other players on the team, but she really only hung out with Magda and Pernille outside of team activities. 

Their discussion doesn’t feel any different from the ones they have had in the past. Frido feels totally at home, but she still has some reserves. So far it doesn’t seem like they would ditch her or anything, but she never knows. What if they decide that they want to spend more time just the two of them? Who is Frido supposed to hang out with then? 

The roar of water in the shower had stopped a few minutes ago and now a click is heard as Magda steps from the bathroom. Her navy blue Linköping gear had been shed and now she wears black sweatpants paired with a white band t-shirt of some Swedish artist she and Frido saw in concert earlier that year. Frido watches on as she sees Pernille’s focus shifts, eyes raking up and down her girlfriend’s body. Noticing the wandering eyes, Magda shoots her a wink causing her cheeks to break out in a blush and her head to quickly turn away. Frido has to suppress a chuckle at Pernille’s embarrassment. 

“Babe the shower is all yours now,” Magda says as she moves to take a seat on the other side of Frido. 

“Thanks,” Pernille mumbles, her cheeks still rosy red making her way to the bathroom. 

“You ready to start these tacos?”

“Sure.”

“Ok, why don’t you cut up the veggies and stuff and I’ll get the meat started?”

“Sounds good to me.” 

Frido grabs the cutting board from the cabinet that it is usually kept in and also gets her favorite knife on the way. She knows it’s a bit weird to have a favorite knife but this one just cuts better than the other ones and it’s a perfect size. The first vegetable is a nice looking green bell pepper, a stable in tacos. Carefully, Frido cuts it into the perfect sized pieces. 

“Hey, do you want to listen to some music?” Magda politely asks not wanting to make sure it was ok with Frido before turning it on. 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Frido replies. 

She and Magda spend a lot of their time listening to music. Magda’s music taste is a little older than Frido’s as Magda’s favorite artists are like The Beatles and Bob Dylan. However, both do enjoy a good Swedish pop song, so that’s what they listen to most of the time. 

Magda puts on their joint playlist and soon the sound of Swedish pop fills the house. Nodding her head to the beat, Frido finds herself feeling more relaxed. Softly she hums along to the song. Strip after strip of lettuce falls into the bowl as she scrapes it off the cutting board. 

On the other hand, not giving a care in the world, Magda is loudly singing along. Noticing that Frido doesn’t seem to be as into it as normal, Magda dances over and starts singing to her causing a smile to break out across Frido’s face. Loudly joining in, the duo is now singing at the top of their lungs very off-key. 

Happiness flows through every note that comes from Frido’s mouth. She really missed just hanging out with Magda like this. Magda has been one of her closest friends for five years now and it’s nice to just jam out to music with them sometimes. 

Pernille exits the bathroom right as the next song starts. The ever-familiar chorus of Another One Bites the Dust fills the room. This is the song that the trio listens to on the way to every game. Breaking out into her famous dance moves, Pernille takes over the spot in the kitchen that had been turned into a dance floor during that last song. For someone so clumsy, Pernille isn’t that bad at dancing although it can be quite funny sometimes, like right now for instance. Frido and Magda can’t help the laughter that flows from their mouths. 

Fresh taco smell starts to fill the kitchen as it’s time for the music to wind down and the feasting to begin. One of the best parts about living with Magda is that she gets to try all of the amazing cooking, and Magda has really outdone herself with these tacos. As the perfect mixture of taco meat, tomatoes, peppers, lettuce, cheese, and sour cream hits her taste buds for the first time that night, Frido has to force herself to hold back a moan. They seem to be even better than Frido remembers them. After swallowing the first bite, Frido is left with the savory taste of cumin and chili powder in her mouth. Quickly, she takes another bite wanting to taste it all over again. 

“These are so good,” Pernille complements Magda. “Maybe your best yet.” 

Due to a full mouth Frido just enthusiastically nods showing she agrees. 

Once everyone has eaten and dishes are cleaned up it’s time to watch the Manchester United vs Arsenal game. It should be a good game as both teams are doing pretty good right now. Frido doesn’t really have a preference over who wins, but Pernille is a huge United fan so Frido finds herself kind of rooting for them. 

Frido excuses herself to quickly go to the bathroom, while the other two make their way to the family room where the tv is set up. When she walks back in, Pernille is lovingly curled into Magda’s side while Magda rests her left arm around Pernille’s waist. The game hasn’t started yet, so while Pernille is paying attention to the preshow Magda is just staring down at her looking at her like she’s the only one in the world. This is what it is all about. A look as simple as that. This is why Frido encouraged Pernille to go for it, so they could have love as pure as that. To be honest, Frido doesn’t think she has seen either of her friends happier than they have today, and Frido hopes to see this for many years to come. 

Walking into the room, Frido goes to sit on the lounge chair they have right next to the couch. Right before she touches the seat, Pernille pats the empty spot next to her on the couch signally for Frido to take a seat. Frido is a little apprehensive about it at first but gives in when she sees the pout and puppy dog eyes that Pernille is giving her. Without moving from her spot, Pernille manages to put an arm around Frido as she has done every other time they have watched tv together. In this moment Frido feels as though all is at peace in the world, and she knows this is where she should be in this moment, watching the Premier League with her two best friends, who just happen to be dating one another now.


End file.
